Asleep
by Ms. Lana
Summary: COMPLETED. DRABBLE TWO. "Nafasmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ternilai, jadi kumohon ... Bangun ...". Review please!


**_Naruto © Masashi K._**

**_Sleeping Beauty © Ryuiichi Hyuuga_**

**_Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort  
_**

**_Rated : T  
_**

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Crack Pairing, aneh kayanya T.T**_

**...**

**Asleep**

**_..._**_**  
**_

Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk di depan sebuah ranjang, dimana seorang perempuan berbaring di atasnya. Di atas ranjang berlapiskan sprei putih polos.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan perempuan itu. Putih. Dingin. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan ketika menyentuhnya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pilu ketika menyentuh tangan itu. Tubuh_nya_ tidak sehangat dulu. Bak menyentuh orang mati.

Memang, nafas perempuan itu masih mengalir dari paru-parunya. Memang, darahnya masih bersirkulasi dengan lancar. Memang, jantungnya masih bergerak. Tetapi tidak untuk sarafnya. Tubuhnya terkujur kaku. Tangan dan kakinya tidak kunjung bergerak. Matanya masih senantiasa tertutup.

"Hey, Hinata ..." sapa Sasuke. "Sudah setahun lamanya ..." Sasuke mulai bergumam, mengisi keheningan siang itu. "Dan kau masih tertidur pulas." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

.

.

_And you're lying real still, _  
_ but your heart beat is fast just like mine._

.

.

Untuk apa memulai pembicaraan, toh perempuan dihadapannya tidak akan bangun. Tidak akan membuka matanya. Tidak akan menanggapi perkataannya. Adanya, Sasuke membuang-buang tenaga.

Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya. Sasuke tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan perempuan yang amat ia cintai. Yang amat ia kasihi. Yang amat ia sayangi. Yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya. Seharusnya ...

Kadang, Sasuke menyadari apa kelemahannya, yaitu meratapi nasib orang yang ia kasihi, terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dan diperkirakan akan _pergi_ secepatnya. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup.

Meskipun Hinata terbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Meskipun matanya tertutup rapat, Sasuke tidak akan menangis. Cukup hatinya yang menangis. Ia yakin, jauh di _atas_ sana, Hinata tengah memperhatikannya dan ikut menangis.

"Ba-bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Sasuke lagi setelah hening beberapa menit. "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa getir. '_Bodoh, ia tidak akan bangun ..._'

Kini tangan Sasuke mulai membelai rambut indigo Hinata. Ia rindu melakukannya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja ..." ia menggantungkan kata-katanya sejenak. "Setelah semua peralatan ini dilepas. Kau akan tenang di sana ..."

Ya, Hinata tengah mengalami koma selama hampir setahun. Entah apa yang membuatnya betah berdiam lama di rumah sakit. Entah apa yang membuat detak jantungnya masih berdetak selama setahun. Dokter tidak dapat menebak penyebabnya. Bahkan dokter tidak memvonis bahwa Hinata tengah mengidap penyakit parah. Yang ia tahu, perempuan itu sehat. Tetapi ia terpaksa mengalami koma setelah kecelakaan waktu itu. Kecelakaan yang hampir meregut nyawa perempuan itu.

Hinata dibiarkan berbaring di atas ranjang. Selang-selang dan peralatan lainnya yang meninjaunya untuk tetap hidup masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Karena melepas alat-alat itu, sama saja dengan membunuhnya. Ia masih memiliki hak untuk hidup. Ia masih memiliki harapan untuk melanjutkan kisah hidup yang tertunda.

Tetapi setahun itu tidak sebentar. Itu keterlaluan. Itu terlalu lama. Terlalu lama Sasuke menahan perasaannya. Terlalu lama Sasuke menunggu. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Pihak rumah sakit tidak dapat menanganinya lagi, maka dari itu, hari ini juga semua peralatan-peralatan itu akan dilepas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak menginginkannya. Jujur. Bahkan keluarga, sanak saudara, teman-temannya, semuanya tidak rela. Tetapi apa daya.

Tidak ada lagi harapan ...

Tidak ada lagi kesempatan.

Yang perlu dilakukan mereka sekarang, hanya merelakan kepergian Hinata.

"Nafasmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ternilai, jadi kumohon ... Bangun ..." ucap Sasuke getir sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bodoh. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu. Harapan telah pupus. Takdir telah berdiri di depan mata. Memang sudah saatnya untuk merelakan kepergian Hinata.

Tetapi hatinya tidak mau berkompromi.

Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan.

Sasuke kembali memandang perempuan itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Seharusnya, kau menjadi istriku sekarang." Ia mulai bercerita. "Aku ingat saat aku menyatakan perasaanku, untuk pertama kali. Saat itu kita masih bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen." Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu kembali berkata, "... kau bilang aku gila. Mana mungkin pemuda pendiam sepertiku, bisa mencintaimu secara diam-diam." Kini ia menatap bola mata lavender yang tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. "Tapi, kau terima perasaanku. Kita jalin perasaan itu sampai tumbuh besar. Sampai kau benar-benar yakin bahwa aku adalah belahan jiwamu.

"Aku ingat sekali, sebelum pertunangan kita, kau sangat menginginkan cincin berlian itu. Aku pun membelikannya, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-20. Aku ingat, seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita ..." pemuda Uchiha itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Mengingat kata pernikahan, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

Yang ia ingat, sehari sebelum pernikahannya adalah mala petaka –dimana mobil besar itu menabrak kekasihnya, calon istrinya, belahan jiwanya. Andaikan dirinya dapat mengulang waktu, maka ia akan menggantikan posisi Hinata saat itu.

.

.

_I will share the air I breathe, _  
_ I'll give you my heart on a string, _  
_ I just don't wanna miss anything._

.

.

Andaikan saat itu, Hinata telat 1 menit saja kala menyebrangi jalan. 1 menit saja. Kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tetapi takdir adalah takdir. Semua sudah Tuhan rencanakan.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyalahkan Tuhannya. Tidak pernah menyalahkan siapa-siapa.

Memang, tidak ada yang salah.

"... kita, kita seharusnya tidak keluar rumah hari itu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum pilu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aa, sudahlah. Mungkin ada hikmah dibalik semua itu." Ia mencoba tertawa, tetapi terasa hambar. "Aku janji, tidak akan menggantikan dirimu di sini." Ia menyentuh dadanya, tepat dimana hatinya berada. Ya, tidak akan ada yang menggantikan Hinata. Ia yakin. Meskipun ia akan menikah nantinya dengan wanita lain nantinya. "... selama aku masih hidup." Satu helaan nafas. "Aku janji, kita akan bertemu lagi." Sasuke yakin akan janjinya.

Karena Hyuuga Hinata, orang yang telah mengajari dirinya untuk mengerti apa itu hidup. Yang telah merubahnya. Yang menunjukkan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Yang telah mengisi hatinya yang kosong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya, ia memandang Hinata sejenak. Lalu mengecup keningnya, untuk terakhir kali. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh dingin itu. Memeluknya jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Dan satu hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan.

Mengecup bibir perempuan itu lembut. Meskipun bibirnya terasa begitu dingin. Kaku. Mati.

Pelukannya semakin erat. Seolah-olah ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Namun segera, Sasuke mengatur emosinya. Menarik bibirnya pelan dan menarik pelukannya.

"Sayonara, Hinata ..."

Sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu, ia mendelik. Gerakannya terhenti kala medengar sebuah suara yang tengah menyebut namanya.

Suara yang amat ia rindukan.

"Sasuke ..."

.

.

_Your whispers are priceless. _  
_ Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.  
Keep awake.  
_

.

.

**OWARI**

**Catatan:**

**Itu liriknya secondhand serenade . Terinspirasi dari situ sama fic Sleeping Beauty SasuHina yang saya baca XDD**

**Isinya persis ama yang di fic itu , tapi saya edit" dikit di sini, boleh kan?**

**Saya udah cantumkan copyright-nya koq**

**Terakhir, review ya semua :)**


End file.
